


Outlander: The King

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Outlander Historic Series [1]
Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: Three sisters, the last heirs to the Throne of France, find themselves transported to London in the middle ages. They meet Hal, then Prince of Wales, beginning a journey no one imagined. They will discover where their loyalties lie and who they are.**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR DIALOG FROM THE KING. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND DIALOG**
Relationships: Henry V of England/Isabel Queen of England (OC), Henry V of England/OC, Sir John Falstaff/OC
Series: Outlander Historic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132682





	1. Chapter 1

**Isabel**

****

Full Name: Marie-Elisabeth

AKA: Lisette

Born: 07 September 1783

Paris, France

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

* * *

**Tessa**

Full Name: Marie-Thérèse

AKA: Tessa

Born: 25 May 1785

Paris, France

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Deep Brown

Eyes: Grey

* * *

**Emilia**

Full Name: Marie-Emilie

AKA: Emilia

Born: 23 October 1786

Paris, France

Height: 5'10"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Grey


	2. The Prince of Wales

_"Sometimes, in the waves of change, we find ourselves" - Unknown_

**Paris 1791**

The rain pelted down during that stormy night. Horrors had eclipsed France for the last two years. Blood had run in the streets and the only hope she and her sisters had of survival was to leave that night.

"Vite vite, mon chou!"

Marie-Elisabeth, Lisette as her sisters called her, kept pace with their mother as she pulled her young sister Marie-Thérèse behind her. Assassins had arrived that eve at bed for them and their littlest sister, Marie-Emilie, simply because of their ancestry.

The July Revolution had wiped out all the Bourbon family and, it seemed, their father was now the claimant to the throne. The girls in turn the claimant heirs. With all haste he tried to get his family out of Paris. They were mere feet from safety.

" _Get the girls into the carriage_!," she heard her father say, " _I will follow, My Love_."

Lisette lifted Marie-Thérèse into the dry centre of their ride. Followed in and accepted Marie-Emilie from her mothers arms; when a single shot rang through the night, louder than even the storm.

The assassin had killed one person that night. Their mother.

* * *

The last eight years had gone by painfully for Lisette and her sisters. They had since been forced to rename. Lisette was now Isabel. Marie-Thérèse was now Tessa. And Marie-Emilie was now Emilia.

Their father had changed that night. He was no longer affectionate. The girls became forgotten, with the exception of their use in securing the Kingdom of France.

Isabel had been trained and educated not only to rule one day, but to fight the battles necessary to take back their home. Tessa's possible marriage held the financial key to their campaign, and thus was educated in household affairs. She was now betrothed to a man 50 years her senior, the wealthiest Duke in England, the country of their refuge. While Emilia, having found no position in their fathers plans, was completely forgotten.

* * *

"Run!" Isabel called to her sisters.

The girls had been in their carriage heading to meet Tessa's betrothed when they were set upon by the same assassins as the night of their mother's death. The sisters raced through the streets of Eastcheap, only to find themselves trapped between death and the Thames.

"In," Isabel urged her sisters, neither of who moved.

With only the thought of their survival, Isabel pushed her sisters off the docks into the cold water. Following mere seconds after. The shots cracked like thunder, reminiscent of the storm Isabel could never forget.

* * *

John had dragged Hal out of bed far too early for his liking. But, he'd promised John a day of fishing on the docks. Who was he to deny his dearest friend? They however found the docks already occupied by three oddly dressed women in headcoverings larger then any he'd seen.

"What are we to do?" The one dressed in purple asked.

"More importantly, where are we?" Hal heard the green dressed girl inquire.

"We could not have drifted that far," the third answered, "But at least we are safe."

Normally Hal would either leave these ladies to their own concerns or try to attract them to himself. But, something inside him yearned to help them.

"May we be of some aid?" He heard himself ask.

The three turned to him in unison before the yellow dressed girl answered, "That would be most appreciated, Sir," She curtsied, apparently used to their society, "My sisters and I seem to find ourselves lost. Pray tell, where might we be?"

"Yer in Eastcheap, milady," John answered.

"We cannot possibly be. Where is the shipyard?"

"Nearest would be Southhampton I believe," The Prince answered, "What may we call you?"

"Forgive me, Sir-"

"That is Your Highness," John spat, "You will respect the Prince of Wales no matter where he resides."

"You are not the Prince!" The Green girl yelled.

"I am in fact," Hal informed her, "Though the great Henry the fourth wishes I was not."

"Henry the fourth?" The yellow dressed girl inquired, seemingly shocked, "That's impossible. It's 1799, Henry IV has been dead for nearly four hundred years."

"If only," Hal responded without thought, clearing his throat he continued, "It is the 15th century My Ladies. I'm sorry to disappoint. We can still help however you need."

John pulled the Prince aside to whisper, "No. We can't they're clearly insane!"

"Do you not believe in the unexplainable dear, Falstaff?"

"No. I don't" He grunted.

"Well, I do. They mean us no harm I can feel it," Rather Hal felt something it's true, something he'd never experienced and could not name. He returned to the girls who were whispering to one another, "It would be easier to help if I knew your names."

The yellow dressed girl stepped forward, curtsying low again, "I am Marie-Elisabeth, Your Highness. These are my younger sisters, Marie-Thérèse and Marie-Emilie. Though most call us, Isabel, Tessa and Emilia."

"Your titles?"

"That is a bit complicated," Isabel explained, "Our father is only a claimant to a throne and so we have no legitimate titles as our homeland is no longer a Monarchy."

"To me you shall be ladies," The Prince ordered, "Come with us, we can see you to some dry clothes. And, since it seems you are now alone in the world, you can be assured we will protect you."

* * *

The tavern the Prince lead the girls to was dark and odious. The sisters had never been allowed to enter any Public House. Their father had spent many a night there however. He often said it was no where a young Lady should be, so they had nothing to compare it to. Though Isabel believed the vile room was merely a product of the era.

"Hopper," The Prince called to an older woman. The owner it seemed, "Could you find some more appropriate clothing for my new friends?"

"I don't have much," She informed him as she looked over the sisters, "Maybe the baker's wife. She's near their size."

"Thank you my lady." The girls curtsied, causing Hopper to give Hal a sceptical look. As though she were saying ' _friends mhm'._

* * *

"You are welcome to my quarters Ladies," Hal instructed, "I can share with John."

With a low curtsy Isabel answered, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, Lady Isabel. Call me Hal," He smiled sweetly, "My friends do."

He bowed and with a nod to Falstaff proceeded to leave. The sisters looked at each other, the wear and tear of the day finally catching up to them. Without even undressing they fell into the bed in mid afternoon and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

Isabel awoke that evening in an empty bed. It seemed her sisters had awoken before her. No sun shone and so she assumed by the deep darkness it was well past twilight. With a sigh, Isabel crawled from the bed. Every muscle was pained, most likely form the cool water and forced swim. There was a broken mirror beside the open window. With what little light was left from a dying candle on the nightstand, Isabel attempted to fix he wild hair.

"The Prince should not see me this way."

Isabel paused, where did that thought come from she wondered. She'd never seemed to care for the opinions of men before. The more Isabel thought of the Prince she felt odd, yet exhilarated. His beautiful hazel eyes. His flowing dark curls. His smile, open and inviting.

"Hal," Isabel spoke his name, "What a beautiful name for an equally beautiful man."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

She spun around only to find the Prince at the doorway, blushing she apologized and curtsied, "Please forgive me, Your Highness, I forgot myself."

The Prince strode seductively towards Isabel. Reaching her he tilted her chin towards him, sultry slipping from his lips as he said, "There is nothing to forgive."

Hal closed the last bit of space between them. Isabel had no idea what to expect, but she was pleasantly enjoying it. He tasted of alcohol, though she was unsure what type she thought it might be simple ale. Hal wrapped his arms around her, breaking the kiss for breath, "I have wanted to do that from the moment I saw you on the riverbank."

"I'm more than glad you did," Isabel informed him, "Hal."

He enjoyed hearing his name upon her sweet lips, "You should come down. Your sisters have a surprise for you."

"Would you care to escort me, Your Highness?"

"On one condition," The Prince began, "Allow me to court you."

With a shy nod, Isabel relented. Hal took her arm, wrapping it around his and walked her down to Hoopers.

* * *

Whatever Isabel imagined her surprise to be, this clearly was not it. The Prince had walked her into the main room only for her to find Tessa seated on a stool, Emilia behind her with shearing scissors in hand and Tessa's dark hair decorating the dirt floor.

"What on earth have you done?" Isabel was shocked, "And what are you wearing?"

"I cut my hair," Tessa informed her, "and Hal lean't me the clothes. Do you like it?"

"It's different"

"Different bad?" Tessa suddenly felt apprehensive, Isabel's opinion had always been important to her.

"No, not different," Isabel thought as she circled her sister, "You look...exactly how you should. It's you."

With that settled, Tessa moved onto her next plan, "Good. Now you can teach us to fight."

"I guess I could."

"I don't need you to," Emilia informed them as she walked to stand beside Falstaff, "I've already had a volunteer."

"Should we start, milady?"

* * *

**Weeks Later**   
**Scottish Border**

The battle had been long and hard, Hotspur walked among the littered bodies of his Scottish foes. Finding a living soldier, crawling to safety.

"You're hobbling in the wrong direction. That wind you feel is blowing from England. Scotland is that way," Without waiting for a response, Hotspur pushed his sword straight through the man's heart.

* * *

**Weeks Later**   
**Royal Court**

Hotspur and his father, The Earl of Northumberland, sat waiting in the King's personal dining room. The fucking bastard had refused to save Mortimer and Hotspur planned to let the 'King' know of his feelings.

The King and the other nobles finally made their way in, "My lords, I am most sorry for making you wait. I know you have travelled far and from great travail," The King began, sitting at the head of the table, "I pray you will know this time of civil unrest consumes me day and night. I understand battle with the rebel Scots was hard fought. Is this true?"

Hotspur refused to respond to a King this disastrous. His father instead answered, "It was, my liege. We lost some three hundred men."

The King proceeded to pray over their meal, then continued the conversation, "And how many prisoners were taken?"

"Some two hundred, my liege."

"Good Hotspur, you led the charge. Were any prisoners of note taken?"

"Many," Hotspur said.

"Are they in train?"

"No," he answered.

"And why is that? Why have they not been brought directly to me as is their designation?" Henry inquired.

"Why will you not pay cousin Mortimer's ransom?" Hotspur spat.

Henry ignored the tone the boy took with him and continued, "You'll need to speak up, my boy. I'm an old man, my ears are filled with hair."

"Cousin Mortimer is held by the rebels of Wales. Why do you refuse to pay his ransom?" Hotspur said.

"I refuse to pay Mortimer's ransom because I refuse to believe Mortimer a prisoner. I rather believe Mortimer to be a traitor," Henry let that sit then added, "Your victory over the Scots was a most heroic one, heroic because improbable. Our most recent loss to the Welsh, however, should not have been suffered. Our strength should have had it staved. And I must conclude only that it was suffered with Mortimer's help, that Mortimer has joined the Welsh rebels, that he has betrayed England and that far from being a prisoner, your cousin is now an enemy of mine and, therefore, of yours. Do you agree with my précis, good Hotspur?"

"No," Hotspur ignored his father's warning, instead rising from his seat, "I believe yours to be the ramblings of a crazy old demon. Yours are the ramblings of an old man so saturated with malice and mistrust that he no longer knows up from down, who can no longer see beyond the walls of his own monstrous schloss."

"My liege, you must forgive my son," The Earl begged, "He needs rest. We come only to advocate for your help in securing Mortimer's release."

"All that we have done for you we have done for the good of England, but I fear now that we have made a terrible mistake. I fear the battles we have fought have been fought only to indulge your hateful madness. Our lands are now more riven with war than ever before, you have rebellion stewing in all corners. The Scots are not finished, the Welsh have only just begun. And for what? Why do you think this might be, old man? Who do you imagine might be to blame for this?" Hotspur continued.

"They say chickens can't fly, but I've seen one eke enough wing flap to clear a fence. And then it's free...but then so too are the foxes," The King responded, "You are right, young Percy. I owe you much. I owe your family stillmore, you have fought nobly for me. You carry wounds fresh for me to see. And your grievances too - they have been heard. But if the Scottish traitors you have taken prisoner are not brought to me as speedily as they might travel, I will hang you by your fucking neck. Has this been heard? Percy?" The young Percy stormed from the room, as his father again begged the King for forgiveness, "What a venomous boy. He'll betray me now, I'm sure of it. But, if only he were my son."

* * *

**Eastcheap**   
**A Week Later**

John forced his way into the Prince's room waking Hal.

"What is this?"

"Falstaff's been injured," Their companion Beale announced, "And it's your wedding day, sir."

"How did you get in?"

"The door was ajar." Falstaff informed him.

"It wasn't."

"It was," Falstaff continued, "It was ajar. "

"It was not ajar," Hal said, "and Isabel is the only one with the key."

"How else might I gain entry? Are you accusing me of having cut myself a secret key?"

"Yes," The Prince answered, "Or persuaded Emilia to give you Isabel's."

"Falstaff has injured his-self, Hal." Beale repeated as he rooted through Hal's clothing for his best tunic.

"Why have you come here? What happened to you?"

"I think it best a man of your standing not be burdened with those particulars. I think it best the circumstances in which the injury was accrued be left entirely mysterious." Falstaff warned.

"Will you perform the small repairs?" Beale asked.

"No."

"Your Highness, this task requires expertise. Should you not assist, I fear our friendship may come to afoul end right here on your floor." Falstaff said.

"Very well," The Prince answered as he reluctantly crawled out of the bed, reaching for a shirt, he proceeded to prepare Falstaff. He stirred honey in a pot as Beale poured wine on Falstaff's wound.

"There's a fresh coin in this for you." Falstaff informed him.

"I don't want your coin. I will require your undiminished loyalty and devotion from here til Megiddo."

"You have that already, you're a soft negotiator."

Hal put down the honey pot, walked to the hearth to grab the now hot poker and returned to his seat; smacked Falstaff on the side of the head and placed the hot poker on the wound, cauterizing it.

* * *

[Vows Used](https://www.greatofficiants.com/medieval-wedding-ceremony)

Emilia cried as she place the circlet on Isabel's head, set on the shawl veil as her headcovering, "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Tessa asked, waiting to give her away.

"Please, don't let me fall" She begged her sister.

Emilia preceded her, reaching the altar and winking at John. Tessa and Isabel followed, Isabel was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. This had to be the happiest moment of her life. When they reached Hal, Tessa placed Isabel's hand in his and retreated to her seat.

"Blessings and merry meet," The priest began, "Gentle lords and ladies, their bans having been published, we are here today to join the fair Lady Isabel and the Noble Prince of Wales together. They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community. Prince, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?"

"Aye." Hal answered.

"My Lady, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?"

"Aye, father." Isabel replied.

"Do you, Your Highness, take unto thyself as husband to the fair Lady Isabel and pledge unto her before God and these witnesses to be her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to be with her in all things, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Hal replied with a smile.

"Do you, fair Lady Isabel, take unto thyself the noble Prince of Wales to be thy rightful Lady Wife and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, to be honest all days, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will, gladly!"

Following the placing of the ring, the father moved to the handfasting. Something that always intrigued Isabel. As he began the tieing he spoke the truest words she'd heard.

"As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of thy friends and family, and of thyselves, for a new life together.

With the fashioning of this knot you tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last.

In the joining of hands and the fashioning of a knot, so are your lives now bound, one to another.

By this cord you are thus now and forevermore bound to your vow.

May this knot remain tied for as long as love shall last. May this cord draw your hands together in love, never to be used in anger.

May the vows you have spoken never grow bitter in your mouths. As any child discovers when they are learning to tie their own shoes, the first move is to cross the ends.

The cross creates the bind, which is the symbol of partnership and union. As your hands are bound by this cord, so is your partnership held by the symbol of this knot.

Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union.

Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows."

* * *

"John!" Emilia called across the small room, "Go get Isabel, breakfast is almost ready."

With a grunt Falstaff rose from his seat and headed for the stairway. When he reached the Prince's chamber he unlocked the door with his own key. Slowly opening it, muffling none of the sound. Strode over to the far side, ready to wake the Princess.

"Your Highness. It's time to wake up, your sisters have breakfast prepared," Falstaff gathered the Princess' things as she woke groggily, "The day has begun. Look, out there. It's well underway, you might miss it. There you are," John helped the Princess into her dress and watched as she left. After the door was shut he moved to the Prince's side, "Your Highness," Hal mimicked the noise of his bride, "I'm sorry to interrupt your slumber."

"What do you want?" The Prince said, " And where is Isabel?"

"Gone down to breakfast," John informed him.

"What is it?" The Prince snapped.

"Visit with your father."

Hal turned over, "Go away."

John sighed before continuing, "If your father is indeed enough gravely ill to request your presence, then you must visit with him - it should be better to regret having done so than it would to have not. No matter your feelings for him. If your father is ill, you must visit with him. And - let me add - I say it not out of concern for our king's well being, more for fear of the drunken soak to which you be likely to succumb should you fail to heed his call and he were to die without you having squared your ledger...I fear it would be soak enough to put even me to shame. Do it. If nothing else I ever suggest."

* * *

**That Afternoon**   
**Royal Court**

Isabel could not ignore the looks she received as she walked at Hal's side through the Royal court. They paused before Parliament, needing to wait to be announced. While she would remain outside the chambers. Women were not allowed entry. The usher came out, motioning for Hal to enter. Isabel remained on the threshold, supporting Hal. None in the room seemed pleased of Hal's presence, not even his brother.

"My son, come to me." Henry IV said, "I feel my life is nearing its natural end and yet still even I must appear of ruder health than you," he began, "The time has come for me to consider the issue of my succession. You will not be king. While you are my eldest son, for reasons that must be evident to you, that are on display for all here to see and smell, as well as the marriage to that whore, you will not inherit this crown."

"Nor have I sought it," Hal stated through clenched teeth.

Ignoring Hal's interruption, The King continued, "That privilege and responsibility will instead fall to your brother Thomas."

Thomas stood straighter at the mention of his name.

"As you may be aware - to whatever degree you are aware of the world outside your own - I will assume you are aware that the kingdom is at war with itself. Matters as grave as these require leadership committed to their resolution and you - of this I am sure - you cannot provide that commitment. Thomas, however, can. He is soft , but he is eager and he will lead my army against the newly treasonous, Percy Hotspur," Hal turned to his brother, who looked away, "I will assume this news comes to you as neither surprise nor disappointment. I do however see it as my duty as King, and as father to say it to you directly."

Ignoring his father Hal spoke directly to Thomas, "How do you feel, brother?"

"Strong."

"How do you feel, brother?" The Prince inquired.

"I set off tomorrow, we fight by week's end."

"You need not fight. These feuds need not be yours," Hal grabbed his brother's face, while Thomas refused to look at him.

"I have said what you were summoned to hear. Leave us now," The King dismissed, "And take that whore with you."

\--------

Hall had not spoken a word to Isabel since they returned to Eastcheap. Even their lovemaking had been silent. Now sitting in the afterglow with the last of the candles dying down she couldn't help but speak.

"Tell me, My Love, what is on your mind?"

Hal sighed, rubbed his eyes, and rolled over to look his bride in the eyes, "This isn't right, Thomas should not be doing this. He is fighting a war he does not need to participate in. All for our despicable father."

"Hal," Isabel placed her hands on either side of his face, "Then fight, fight for what you think is right. Find your way and do the right thing."

* * *

**Weeks Later**   
**Shrewsbury**

Hal rode into his brother's camp, Isabel at his side, only to have Thomas angered at him. Hal dismounted and walked to his brother.

"Why are you here?" Thomas asked furiously.

"I will not allow this havoc to transpire. I have come to see it stopped."

"This is my battle. You have no place here!" Thomas spat.

"If I have my way there will be no battle," Hal walked around his brother to address the Earl of Dorset, "Send a herald to the rebel camp and deliver this message to Percy Hotspur. Tell him that Prince Henry challenges him to settle today's score man on man. He and I, we fight in our armies' places."

Dorset bowed to Hal and then departed. Isabel walked over to her husband, ready should he ever need her.

"I do not need you to fight my battles." Thomas was clearly angered.

"This battle is not yours." Hal took Isabel's arm and walked over to the armour tent. A young man came up to fit the King for his armour.

"I can help, His Highness," Isabel said to the man, he bowed low and left the tent. Isabel started placing on her husband's greaves, "Promise me something?"

"Anything, My Love."

"Do not make me a widow. It's too soon."

"I will try my hardest." Hal turned as Isabel finished with his armour. He took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Having you here gives me the strength I need to win."

Thomas chose that moment to interrupt, still angry at his brother, "It is unconscionable that you should seek to commandeer this moment of mine. This moment belongs to me!"

"This is not a battle you should be compelled to fight. These troubles are not of your making."

"This is not for you to decide! This is not your place!" Thomas screamed.

"You do not know war, Thomas." Hal informed him.

"I do know war."

"You do not," Hal turned to his younger brother, "You may have skirted its perimeter, but you have not been inside it such as that which brews here on this field. And this-here is not a place any sane or good man should aspire to know. You have been recruited to our father's madness, to wars that need not be fought. When I turned my back on him, on my birthright, I was turning my back on this field. These men are not our enemies, but our father has made them thus."

"Why then are you here?" Thomas asked, "You so disapprove of our cause, and yet still you find it necessary to upstage me?"

"I do this not to steal your thunder, brother. I do it to save your life."

* * *

**A Week Later**   
**Eastcheap**

Isabel had not been able to view the battle between Hal and the man named Hotspur. All she knew was it took a few short minutes and Hal was not the same afterwards. He had not spoken a word as they and Beale returned to Eastcheap. Isabel did know though, that she was not going to be able to help him deal with this. Only one man that she knew could.

"John," She urged the man awake. He had fallen asleep in her and Hal's bed, Emilia beside him, "Hal needs you."

"What is it?"

"Something has happened," Falstaff was out of the bed and moving.

"Show me where he is."

Isabel nodded and went on to explain the events of the day. Finishing her tale just as they reached Hal, who had not yet left the stables.

John kneeled down to speak to the Prince, "Battle is ugly, brother. Many times have I seen men in your state. I have been in it many times over myself. For all our rejoice of courage and valour, nothing stains the soul more indelibly than killing. Never have I felt more vile than standing victorious on a battlefield...The thrill of victory fades quickly. What lingers long after is always ugly. Nothingness...Ugly."

Hal allowed himself to be held by Isabel and comforted by John.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The ale had not been as helpful as Hal would have liked, yet it still decided to keep the after effects. He was in Hopper's, lying on a bench with Isabel sitting at the side, his hand in hers. When William, his father's secretary, came in.

"Leave." Hal heard William order Isabel.

"I do not follow your orders," Isabel informed the man, "I am the wife of the King's son and you will respect me!"

"Forgive me"

"My wife remains." Hal instructed WIlliam.

With the help of his wife Hal sat up, just as William took a stool.

"There is business to discuss. Business of great urgency." William began.

"You should hurry along then." Hal answered.

"Your father, my lord. He is gravely ill."

"That hook has lost its worm." Hal scoffed.

"My love," Isabel tried, "The man has come a long way. Perhaps hear him out."

"Thank you," William then continued on, "England needs a king."

"England may do better without one."

"No doubt your father has brought much trouble to this kingdom, but I fear the chaos that might erupt in his absence. England needs a king and I suspect those sentiments of yours that had you resile from him might be precisely those the governance of this land needs..." William paused a moment, looking to Isabel first before speaking to Hal, "You must be king."

"Why do you say this to me? Speak to Thomas, is he not to be your new king?" Hal inquired.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Your Highness," William looked down in shame, "Your brother was killed in Wales not a week gone by."

"No." Isabel cried.

"After your defeat of Lord Percy, young Thomas pressed on to the western fields. This is where he met his end. It is said he gave valiant account of himself."

Without a thought Hal ran from the room with Isabel on his heels, "Hal, please!"

Hal made for the stables, mounted a horse and tore off to the Royal Court.

"We have to go after him!" Isabel yelled to her sisters. They each mounted a steed and followed her.

When they all arrived at the court Hal, jumped from his horse while it still trotted and tore through the doorway.

Isabel tried her best to keep pace as Tessa tried to find out anything, "What has happened?"

"His brother is dead," Isabel said, stopping in the King's personal dining hall to catch her breath, "He died fighting Northumberland's forces."

"Breath, Isabel," Emilia instructed, calling over a servant, "Get Her Highness some wine!"

The servant returned in haste and the girls attempted to get Isabel to drink, "No, I have to go."

She tore herself from her sisters, entering the King's bedchambers as the men present bowed to her husband.

"You know not what will become of you. And so I offer you now the most blessed reprieve and the most dreadful misery - one and same - that you shall suffer the indignity of serving us, the wayward son you so revile and the woman you call whore. But, know now that you will be watched over by an altogether different king. Before you falsely honour your new king, you might with fondness farewell your old," Hal walked out of the room, grabbing Isabel with him pulling her to him in an effort to calm himself, "You are now, My Queen. The Queen of England."


	3. The King of England

**Week Later  
** **Westminster Abbey**

The coronation was going to be bittersweet. It was something her father had prepared her for; almost. This was not her country or her people, they were Hal's. Perhaps someday they would be hers as well.

"How are you My Queen?" Her husband asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She hadn't enjoyed the new hair he sported, but agreed it made him look more regal.

"Nervous."

Hal reached across their carriage to enclose Isabel's hand in his, "The people will see you as the true Queen."

They arrived then at Westminster Abbey and were separated by staff, until the moment they walked down the aisle together. Isabel, who remained clothed, kneeled beside her husband as the Archbishop anointed them. When they sat on thrones side by side, Isabel felt her anxiety seep away. It was at the moment the crown was placed upon her head she finally felt like the Queen of England.

* * *

**Royal Court**

"Wait a moment husband," Isabel pulled Hal off to the side, away from prying ears.

"What is it my love?"

"I have some news," Isabel beamed from ear to ear, "I am with child."

* * *

**Great Hall**

"Next!" Hal called to the attendants.

"From Wenceslaus, King of Bohemia," The announcer read out as the attendant brought forth the ornate vase, "'I, King Wenceslaus of Bohemia, present this gift to King Henry of England. To long and good health.'"

"Beautiful," Hal turned to where his sister sat, then walked to her, "As I'm sure you all know, my young sister Philippa has joined us here today. Queen of Denmark! I am thankful that she and her husband, the good King Eric, have travelled all this way to wish me well. To wish England well," Hal spoke next to his brother by marriage, "How stands she, Eric? As queen? I hope nobly."

"Well she stands, Your Majesty." The King of Denmark answered.

"I'm happy to hear it," He handed the vase to Phillipa as he announced, "I wish for you take this vase, my dear. Let its beauty stand for your beauty which stands in turn for England's beauty."

The Lord Chamberlain and his staff continued on, "From His Holiness, Pope Boniface IX. 'For a true King of England. May God bless your reign'."

The attendant brought the crown over to the King on the pillow it was sent with. Hal took the crown returning to his wife, "For thetrue Queen of England," He placed in on her head, "This shall be for you, my love."

More presents were open and distributed as follows:  
From Zsigmond, King of Hungary, Quill. Given to the Chief Justice.  
From The Doge, A mechanical bird. Given to Lord Cambridge.

"More!" Hal called out.

"From Charles, King of France," The announcer corrected himself, "Pardon me, not from the King. It's from the Prince, his son. The Dauphin," an attendant began to open the box when Hal came over and motioned him away, "No message, Sire."

"No message?" Hal asked, "From the Dauphin?" Hal opened the box and froze a moment, before taking it. He proceeded to toss it across the room and caught it, "A ball." He laughed.

No one in the room made a sound.

* * *

**King's Office**   
**A Week Later**

"We must respond," William urged as he sat unsettled in the King's office with the ball in hand, "this ball is an insult, to you and to your kingdom."

"Remember where, as Prince, I whiled and how I spent my days."

"You spent them in considered privation." William responded.

"And drinking. Drinking and clowning," Hal began, "so is there not some truth in this jest? If the Dauphin wants from me a paroxysm, why give it him?"

William was impatient with the young King, but wise enough not to show it, "It would not be a show of foul temper for you to respond forcefully to an insult such as this, my liege. It would be a show of strength."

With a sigh Hal went on, "I appreciate your umbrage, William. And your loyalty, but my strength does not lie in me flapping up and down at the slightest barb like some unholy mechanical bird." He looks to the papers on his desk, "Make sense of this. This is what is pressing."

* * *

**Court Gardens**

"Hal picked her out himself," Isabel informed Philippa, "He set out to her purchase it at Dawn."

"For what reason?" The Danish Queen inquired.

Isabel whispered to her sister-by-marriage, "A gift, as I carry his child."

Philippa made a noise of joy then wrapped her arms around Isabel in excitement, "I am overjoyed for you both."

"I know you have not yet-"

"Worry not, sister." Philippa reassured her.

"I also wished to ask some advice from you."

"Anything."

"I want to be a good Queen." Isabel stated, "For Hal, and for England."

"I cannot say anything to make you a good Queen. That will be dictated by the choices you make." The Danish Queen began, Isabel sighed, "But, I can give you a word of advice."

"Yes?"

"Trust your King."

"Advice I support," Hal interrupted, The Queens bowed, then Isabel greeted her husband with a kiss, "I was hoping to spend some time with my dear sister."

"See Hera to the stable," Isabel ordered the staff, then spoke to her companions, "I will leave you. Tessa must be wondering where I snuck off to." She kissed her husband again, curtsied low and walked off for the castle.

"You have been blessed, Brother"

Hal watched his Queen leaving, "That I have." He turned back to his sister and they began to walk side by side, "How fairs your marriage?"

"He is kind to me and I'm happy there. I am yet to give him a child, but he seems not to mind."

"He is a good man. And you are young."

Philippa halted, "Did you reconcile with our father before his passing?"

"There was no reconciliation to be had. His passing itself was my reconciliation. He did untold harm to this kingdom, his passing will bring calm with it."

"I ask not after the kingdom. What of you?" She urged.

"I want an end to this unrest." Hal blatantly ignores the question.

"I look around that table last night, at the faces of the men seated at it, and I can feel this calm of which you speak. I can see the...the hope that your vitality, and your measure, promises them. I do believe they wish you well. But, I also see that they have their own kingdoms behind their eyes...Do you understand what I say?" Hal looked at her, "These men are more than mere empty vassals awaiting your instruction," Philippa attempted to read her brother's face, "I know them not. I've been away too many years, and I'm now to return to Denmark. But I have in my time in that court been privy to its commissions. I have seen there, again and again, that no one ever speaks true - wholly true. Even when their intentions are virtuous, and their hopes for the realm are honourable, they are still first and foremost the sovereigns of their own kingdoms. Kingdoms of their own imagining," With a sigh Philippa concluded, "Choose your steps wisely, dear brother. Tis likely not my place to offer you counsel, but, that is my counsel nonetheless. Abstract as it may be."

* * *

**Parliament Chambers**   
**A Week Later**

Hal strode into Parliament, not wanting to join another tedious session. But, today was important. He took his seat on the throne and announced, "Her Majesty The Queen is with child. We will soon have an heir."

There was mixed opinions on the news but, they were eventually able to return to the session.

The Archbishop spoke first, "I speak to King Charles of France's claim to be the legitimate sovereign ruler of said lands. Tis said that the law Salic would have no succession of the French crown fall to a woman. Meaning no rule left in the lineage of the female shall by rights pass to her issue. The French have longstripped such titles in favour ofanother whence the title was in fact left in the female thread inthe absence or death of a male heir. Now, the law Salic which is of Salic land and tethered to said lands is not, ah, not therefore legally bound - or adherent at all in fact - to the lands of France...but to those of Salic. Which, as you know, lies between the lands of Elba and of Salve. I claim here, with proof, that hence it follows that the law Salic which has seen French sovereignty stolen as such from a true lineage...thrice, as I can illuminate, the French have cited the law Salic as reason to bar a female succession -"

"With reverence," Hal interrupted.

"Yes my liege?"

"You have yet to introduce your extraordinary puzzle picture there, and already I'm finding this story impossible to follow."

"My liege, I question the French King's claim to the throne upon which he sits."

"Is that so? What confuses me now is why you are telling me this story," The Archbishop did not reply, "Archbishop? I'm sorry. Have I muddled you?"

"My liege, I simply hope to bolster your claim to France should the need to meet her with force soon arise."

"And you believe that need will indeed soon arise?" Hal was getting impatient with the simpering fool.

"I, ah, my liege - by way of preparedness, I think it, I believe it always wise -" The Archbishop's could no longer control his stutter.

"Preparedness? If we are to war with France, it will be driven by matters hot and current. I thank you for your performance. I'm sorry to cut it short. But war will not come as a consequence of old and impenetrable libretto."

"France was your father's long held ambition. Had he not been bogged in civil feud he would most surely have taken the fight to her. And then on to Jerusalem."

"Jerusalem!" Hal exasperated, "We're all the way to Holy Land, are we? And to sack the rest of Christendom along the way, I presume!"

"My liege--" The Archbishop tried.

"I am not my father, Archbishop. I would have thought this clear by now," Hal paused a moment, in complete command of the room, "Do not think me a sapling, gentlemen. Do not think I might bend to light wind. Only with a storm will I uproot. Until then...well acted."

* * *

**Hal's Chambers**

"He wishes you to rule all of Christendom?" Isabel asked.

She, Hal and WIlliam now stood in Hal's rooms discussing the Parliament's session while Hal was changing.

"The Archbishop is a far from gifted orator." William tried.

"Which is strange given I would have thought gifted oratory to be a requirement of the position." Isabel pointed out.

"Why is the Archbishop speaking to me of war with France?" Hal inquired.

"What you are witnessing here is a stirring, of which we must be wary. I applaud your restraint, my liege. After so many years of strife, you are proving to be more than your father's son. This is admirable, and sage. You wish to be a King for the people. We must ensure to that end, however, that you do not remain oblivious to the mood of the people." William answered.

"And what mood is this?"

"That France is taunting us."

"The Dauphin," Isabel corrected.

"Do you share this mood William?" The King asked.

"My opinion matters not. My loyalty is to you, my lieges. Unwavering," William began, "I stand by you. The mood is a fantasy. That doesn't mean it isn't felt true."

Hal attempts to think through this all, as he is done undressing he orders everyone out, "Leave us."

William and the staff obeyed.

Hal took a seat on his bed, his bride coming to his side, "What do you know of his?"

"Nothing," Isabel admitted, "This is the first I have heard from the sessions."

"Not-" Hal stopped to check the room before whispering, "What does history record of this?"

Isabel sighed, not wanting to admit the truth, "England will go to war with France again."

* * *

**Dungeon Royal Court**

**A Week Later**

Translations are italicized

Isabel could hardly believe what she had heard. An assassin had tried to enter the castle. He was halted and now sat in the dungeon with William who stood pacing. Isabel and Hal walked down together and when they entered seats were brought for them.

"Who are you?" The King began. The assassin remained silent.

"He seeks asylum in return for his tale." William informed them.

"I do not doubt this can be arranged," Hal spoke next to his wife, "Will you translate for me?"

"Of course, My love."

"Peut-il ou non? Vous êtes le roi, non?" The assassin asked.

_"Can it or not? You are the King, no?"_

For a moment, Hal and the assassin sized one another up, "It can be arranged."

" _Cela peut être arrangé._ "

"J'ai été envoyé par le roi de La France pour vous assassiner."

_"I have been sent by the King of France to assassinate you."_

"Charles himself sent you? You know this to be certain?"

" _Charles lui-même vous a envoyé? Tu sais ceci pour être certain?_ "

"Je connais l'origine de la commande, oui. Du roi."

" _The order's origin I know, yes. From the King"_

"What was the order?"

_"Quelle était la commande?"_

"Que je devrais tuer le roi de Angleterre."

Isabel had to take a moment, a lump forming in her throat, _"That I should kill the King of England."_

Hal pauses a moment to think of his next question.

"How?"

_"Comment?"_

"Toutefois. En tous cas. Combien de façons de tuer un homme. C'est mon talent - tuer des hommes qui ne s'attendent pas à être tués."

_"However. Any way. How many ways to kill a man.Tis my talent - killing men who do not expect to be killed."_

Hal contemplates the answer given by the assassin.

"In return for this admission you seek impunity and sanctuary here in England?"

_"En échange de cet aveu, vous recherchez l'impunité et sanctuaire ici en Angleterre?"_

"Oui. Yes."

* * *

Hal and Isabel now stood in Hal's office with William, Dorset, Cambridge, Westmorland, Emilia and Tessa.

"This is an act of war." Lord Dorset screeched.

"The man we have chained now is but a coward," Tessa started, "Maybe he was too low paid. Whatever his grievance, he was sent."

"Which means another may come," Emilia pointed out, "And I fear the next may be of firmer mettle than the weasel that nests in the dungeon beneath our feet."

"We need not act in haste." Isabel ordered.

"My bride is correct," Hal began, "At such a time as I endeavour to foster a fresh and peaceful air for this Kingdom to breathe, it is not in my interest to stir hostility with another. I would expect you all to understand this as well as any other."

"Understand we do, my liege" William insisted, "but - with respect - to ignore such an audacious act of aggression will be seen as weakness. This is no game ball. This is an assassin."

"Do you consider His Majesty weak?" Isabel asked with anger in her tone.

"Certainly not, my liege. No, I see the honour in his intent. I speak more of the Kingdom, of what the Kingdom sees."

"Of what the Kingdom sees? And how, pray, might the kingdom see the weasel beneath our feet?"

"His Majesty speaks true, peace should be chosen when able." With that Isabel closed the discussion.

* * *

The pain had been far worse than Isabel could have ever imagined. Neither Isabel or Hal had anyone who could have prepared her for the birth. Only what she'd heard whispered throughout court. All the pain had been forgotten the moment her newborn daughter was placed in her arms.

"It is a girl," Isabel cried to Hal, "I am sorry, My King."

"Do not be." He comforted her, "We will love her just the same. And one day we will have a son and heir. This little girl however," The King began as he took his daughter in his arms, "This little one will be ours to love. A son would belong to England."

"Philippa"

"Hmm" The King was distracted by his child.

"Her name is Phillipa"

"After my sister?"

"Yes." Isabel yawned exhausted, "We will call her Pippa."

Hal sat next to Isabel on the bed, the baby still in his arms, "Pippa of England."

* * *

**Royal Court**   
**Weeks Later**

Hal and Isabel had been lead outside to the court's service entrance by the Lord Chamberlain. For what reasons, they did not know. It seemed whatever was afoot, even her sisters could not hear.

"Why have you brought us so far, Lord Chamberlain?" Isabel inquired.

"There has been treasons offences within His Majesty's own council."

Isabel and Hal were both shocked, they had tried to surround themselves with only those they believed they could trust, through gritted teeth Hal aksed, "Who?"

"Cambridge and Grey sire," William admitted, "They were approached by an envoy from the King of France."

"This cannot be. Cambridge is family." Isabel insisted.

"My liege," William spoke only to Hal, "You must choose your course of action now. Thus is the King's burden. A King must make decisions lesser men are neither willing nor able to make. A King is indeed presented with quandaries lesser men might never encounter in the course of their whole lives. I wish it were not so. But, problems, my liege - this is my experience - problems left unattended have a habit of becoming crises. You have a chance here to unite this land truly. You have refreshed its mood with promise.But promise must be fulfilled. Promise can never be an end in itself"

"One does not secure the integrity of his house by ignoring the woodworm..." Hal looked up at William, "nor by attempting to make peace with it."

"You are correct." Isabel began, "Only one choice remains. Treason must be answered! However, please do not blame the child for his father's crimes."

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Take the child in, let us raise it as our own."

"You cannot bring the child of a traitor into your midst." William counseled.

"He does not have to be that." Isabel defended, "He is now alone in the world, he would be what we make him."

Hal stood up to pace, considering Isabel's words, "My Queen is correct. We will make the boy our ward."

* * *

**Parliament Chambers**   
**The Next Day**

"As of this day we are at war with France." Hal announced, "Twice I have given her the benefit of my doubt. Once as a trifling joust which I paid. The second I met with messaged caution. This third will not be left unchecked."

The chambers remained silent before Dorset spoke up, "What be this latest provocation to arouse thy fury, my liege?"

"And so in order to flush these French rats from their nests, I will have it communicated to them that we are now at war." Hal continued, ignoring Dorset, "And who do we propose might deliver this declaration? An envoy. A manor men of high standing," Hal moved to stand directly in front of his cousin, "Lords Grey and Cambridge, I would ask you deliver this message to France given your familiarity with its recipient, but I believe in the morning you be otherwise engaged."

"Pray how, my liege?" Cambridge's voice wavered.

"Tomorrow you will have your head axed off."

* * *

**Execution Yard**   
**The Next Day**

Isabel had dressed for the day and now accompanied her husband to the execution yard with her sisters in tow. The entire court was gathered. The event did not phase the sisters, they had been raised around executions and knew that you must do what is necessary for survival's sake. Though Hal seemed steeled by the event, Isabel knew inside he was hurting.

* * *

**Court Chapel**

Following the execution, Hal and Isabel retired to the chapel; requesting not to be disturbed until the eve. Though Cambridge had been a traitor to the man she loved, Isabel wished to pray his soul found peace. They spent the day fasting and praying. Near eve, Isabel spoke for the first time that day.

"I will be travelling to France with you, when the time comes."

"Absolutely not." The King responded, "You must remain, I need a Regant I can trust."

"Then you will stay."

With a sigh Hal attempted again, "I must fight, I am England."

More determined than ever Isabel continued, "You vowed we were together in all things. I am going with you. We are England."

Hal smiled at his strong willed wife, "I could not, especially in God's house, negate on a vow I made to the woman I love."

* * *

**Eastcheap  
** **The Next Night**

Hoppers was slow that evening as Falstaff attempted to sneak another meal from the landlady. When in walked Lady Tessa.

"All leave now, except Sir John Falstaff"

"I am staying, it is my establishment." Hopper urged.

Two hooded figures entered before Tessa could speak, the first answered, "The Hostess may remain," Both remove their hoods in unison, revealing to Falstaff the now King and Queen of England.

Falstaff didn't respond to Hal, "It is lovely to see you again, Isabel."

"And you."

"I get no welcome?" Hal asked.

"You want me to curtsey? That could take awhile, with my funny knee and all. First I'd have to stand. Then I'd have to bend over. We could be here all night. I think I'll just stay sitting if it suits, Your Highness." Falstaff answered.

Isabel removed a sack of coin and moved to hand it to Hopper, "For your loss of patronage, and whatever John owes." Then returned to her husband.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Hopper curtsied.

"I beg a moment of your time." Hal asked Falstaff.

Falstaff motioned for them to sit, Hopper brought over ale for them all and then retreated to a nearby table to visit with Tessa.

Isabel and Hal waited for Falstaff to speak, when he didn't Hal began, "I expect nothing of you. I am here to ask, simply."

"And simply I refuse. I won't jump to your attention, and surely not to retread vile ground I vowed I would never walk again. A man who has found it so easy to shed his skin should find wholly sensible the sentiments of this here snake," Falstaff turned to Isabel, "You are the exception."

"I acknowledge my neglect of you, John. I regret it deeply. A new chapter of my life was begun before the last could be properly closed."

Hal and Isabel had not yet touched their ale so Falstaff inquired, "Why won't you drink with me?"

"I wish to bear another child soon, alcohol may inhibit that." Isabel answered simply.

"Drinking is what men do when they wish to take temporary leave from life. I no longer have this luxury," Falstaff takes a drink of his ale as Hal continues, "Already I can feel the weight of this crown I wear. I know you remember, I once wished to eschew both its burden and its pretensions. But to do so now would be cowardice. It is incumbent upon me to steer a course for the defence and the betterment of England. This is that course," He paused a moment, "These concerns are not mine alone. But the fact that this here, now, be the first occasion I've had to sound them aloud to anyone other than myself and my wife speaks volumes. It speaks to the loneliness of the position in which I find myself. To steer our present course I've been forced to rely upon the counsel of men whose loyalty I question every waking moment. Every waking moment. I need around me men I trust beyond doubt - and of them there is only one on this earth I can identify with anything near certainty." Hal humbly continues, "I expect nothing of you, John. Whatever decision you make I will respect without question. But I'm here because I love you and because at this point, in this chapter, I need that love like I need the air I breathe. I'm here because you are my friend."

"A king has no friends." Falstaff counseled, "A king has only family, followers and foe."

The advice hung in the air a moment before Hal spoke, "I'm sorry that my occasion to visit carries with it this doleful weight," Hal stood up and then reached for his wife, "Come, My Bride. It is time we take our leave."

Hal and Isabel headed for the door with Tessa on their heels, Hal stopped before the door and turned to John who said, "I will come with you."

* * *

**Hal's Office**   
**The Next Morning**

Hal had assembled his council early that morn, Isabel, Tessa and Emilia had joined.

"We welcome those newly arrived here. Sir Daffydd from Wales," Hal approached each and named one by one, "Cousin Westmorland. Lords Warrick and Dorset and the Lady Tessa...Great men all. Turn us now in common poise, with one mind, sharpened. Let past grievances be forgot. Our minds make free to one end. Together we will bring France down. Together we will bring her to her knees. Captains all, to this end, I introduce you to a new marshal of our campaign," Hal turned and motion to John, "Sir John Falstaff." John stepped forward as Hal continued, "Sir John's experience in battle should need no recitation. You know of him. Some of you have had the honour of fighting alongside him. Others have heard tale of his exploits and his bravery, of his redoubtable command of men. But I have tasked Sir John to join this campaign for one most vital reason alone: he respects war as only a man who has seen its most monstrous form can. He lusts after it not, but rather regards it with the grim sobriety that you and your men should hope he would. You will listen to him as you would to me. He is my eyes, my ears and my head."

Falstaff addressed those assembled, "Welcome and thank you, good sirs and fair ladies. You are all well met."

* * *

**Docks**   
**That Afternoon**

"Do you think we will survive this?" Emilia asked her sisters as they stood at the Royal Court's docks together, Pippa in Isabel's arms.

"If we do not, we will know we have done the right thing and lived how we wished." Tessa answered.

"I do not know how I feel about raising arms against our home." Isabel said honestly.

"It is no longer our home."

"It hasn't been for a very long time," Emilia added, "This is our home. It's where you found love and had your family." Emilia stroked Pippa's cheek.

Isabel looked to her precious daughter, "You are absolutely correct. Hal and I are England, and England is our home."

A midwife came up behind the sisters, "Are your ready, Your Majesty?"

"Yes." Isabel kissed her daughter and handed her off. Hal had said his farewell moments before, "Je t'aime ma fille. Je serai bientôt à la maison, je laisse mon cœur avec toi." She promised.

_(I love you, my daughter. I will be home soon, I leave my heart with you.)_

Across the way Hal stood with the Lord Chamberlain, "My liege," William began, "I must ask. You believe Sir John to be fit and suitable enough to captain this effort?"

"This is what we have set in motion. I must know that it will be captained by men of good intent -above all else. There are few of whom I know it clear and true." Hal paused a moment, "You might be the only other, William. You're a man of good intent. But you're not a soldier," He looked down to where preparations were being made, "John is a good man."

* * *

**King's Boat**   
**Dusk**

Isabel stood on deck with Hal, her sisters, Dorset, William and Falstaff a map laid before them, "They meet us at sea or upon our landing." Isabel informed them all.

"We shall know all in the morning. You must all rest." Hal ordered, rubbing his face out of tiredness. Dorset, William, Tessa and Emilia obeyed, heading for their beds. Isabel bid her husband good eve, kissed his cheek and followed her sisters before he said, "John," Falstaff stopped, turning to listen to his king, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Small price to pay to have Emilia back in my arms." Hal smiled at Falstaff's comment sadly, he had hopped John came for more than that, "You too need rest, My Liege"

* * *

**Harfleur**   
**Morning**

They woke early to fog covering the channel. Isabel and Emilia were preparing to leave with the army and secure the town.

"You are to remain on the ship until we are sure the town is safe!" Hal, attempted, to order Isabel, "You cannot fight in a skirt!"

"I learned to fight in a skirt."

"It may be dangerous."

"Most likely," Isabel sighed and turned from Emilia, who was helping her into her armour to speak directly to her husband, "I can handle myself, My King," she held his hand before pulling it to her heart, "But I will battle by your side."

Hal kissed his bride sweetly, "Very well then. To battle we go."

Hal, Emilia and Isabel excited the cabin, and proceed to the lead boat. Sharing it with Falstaff, Tessa and William. Dorset and Westmorland were put out that they were sent to another.

* * *

**Outside Harfleur Castle**

Despite the fog, the army made it to shore without issues. The town seemed empty and quiet. Isabel felt eerie being there, as though the life had been drained from the earth. It was in fact cleared out, all of the citizens most likely barricaded in the Castle. The Archbishop had finally arrived days after the siege began.

Hal instructed the army to make camp outside Harfleur Castle. The siege weapons had been built and now the soldiers were occupied with attacking the castle. The command tent had been set and Hal and Isabel sat side by side on their thrones with their War Council in front of them. Emilia sat to The Queen's left while Tessa was beside Falstaff.

"Surely you can not simply idle here until they decide to come out?" The Archbishop asked.

"That's precisely the definition of a siege." Falstaff answered.

"How long might that take? Surely, there is no way of knowing."

"That too is a common characteristic of a siege." Tessa smirked as she added.

"I will not send my men up that hill." Hal informed the Council.

"But why in heavens not?" The Archbishop was not happy with the situation he'd arrived to.

"I will not sacrifice my men so flagrantly, nor so speculatively."

"This is war. Men die in war."

"How fortunate you are to find its horrors so unexceptional."

"Well then why do you not simply go around? If they insist on hiding in their castle, why do you not simply go around it? Let them hide. Hiding Is an admission of defeat. Take it as such and we can press on."

"And so well versed in the art of warfare." Angered Hal left the tent, William following.

"We must take this town," Isabel answered the Archbishop, "We must establish a garrison foothold here for our lines of supply from England. Simply ignoring the force behind those walls is entirely untenable. Do you wish us also to be found enclosed by the enemy?"

"Of course not!" The Archbishop barked, "However, we must expedite these concerns, my lords." Speaking not to the Queen, "You understand this. Do not forget that I have underwritten this campaign. I have interest here. And I will be heard."

"You have been heard," Isabel matched his tone, "And will now be wholly ignored."

"How dare you speak to me this way? You think yourself higher than me? The representative of God?"

"As Queen of England?" Isabel asked, "Yes, I do. His Majesty has said before, I am his equal in all things. As for God's representative. The only above me is the Pope."

"A woman acting as though she bears any intelligence in warfare."

Emilia, Tessa and Falstaff attempted to intervene, but sat back quiet again when Isabel motioned for them to refrain, "It is no act, Your Eminence. I have been educated in warfare since childhood. So, I bear more intelligence than you."

Isabel stood and left the tent, ignoring the sputtering of the Archbishop. She found her husband standing silently with WIlliam. Westmorland raced over moments later, "They have surrendered my liege!"

* * *

**Outside Harfleur Castle**

**The Next Morning**

Isabel and Hal sat together on their thrones when the Capitaine had been brought to them. Isabel was to translate again.

"Le jour est à vous. On demande seulement ça nos femmes et nos enfants soient libérés. Il y a déjà beaucoup de faim et blessé et tombant malade," The Capitaine began.

" _The day is yours. We ask only that our women and children be freed. There are already many hungry and wounded and becoming sick._ "

"Upon full account of the castle, I see no reason to deny your request. You will have tonight to oversee this evacuation and to corral your man prisoners. Lord Dorset will oversee this night and take full possession of the castle in the morning." Hal responded.

" _Sur le compte complet du château, je ne voyez aucune raison de refuser votre demande. Vous aurez ce soir à surveiller cette évacuation et pour corral votre hommes prisonniers. Monsieur Dorset le fera superviser cette nuit et prendre plein possession du château dans le Matin._ "

The Capitaine stood, nodded to the King and Queen, then left with Lord Dorset.

* * *

**War Tent**   
**The Next Day**

Isabel and her sisters had been called to the War Tent by Hal. When they entered the meeting had already begun. Falstaff was not yet there.

Isabel took her seat as William spoke, "I am told it would be but a day before his arrival. Perchance two."

"He wishes to slow us." Dorset mentioned.

Just as Isabel went to speak Falstaff entered and asked the council, "Who wishes to slow us?"

"We have received word that the Dauphin is en route." Westmorland answered "He wishes conference with Their Majesties."

"We know nothing of his purpose?" The King inquired.

"We know only that he desires conference. I would hope his purpose be to deliver his father's early surrender." William answered.

"I strongly advise we disregard the word of his approach and ready our movement. The Dauphin will be in haste cobbling a bickering army from all corners. We mustn't let him dally us. We must make advantage of their disarray." Dorset cut in.

Everyone in the tent waited with bated breath for the King's response.

"Sir John, please, your counsel."

"I've never met the man, this French Prince. I can't speak to his motivation. I believe the Queen would be wiser to confer with."

Hal turned to his bride to hear her council, "His Highness, the Dauphin, is difficult to describe. He would follow us until you spoke with him. I advise waiting for his arrival. He should not be aggravated."

"We wait one day more. After this, the Prince can deliver his message to us on the move."

* * *

**That Eve**

William walked quietly into the King and Queen's tent, waking His Majesty softly, "My liege. Forgive me," The King wakes, causing the Queen, who lay in his arms to stir, "He's here. Can you smell him? He has doused himself in perfume."

The Queen had relented not to change as had the King, instead she wrapped herself in a blanket over her nightclothes; determined to join her husband to translate. She soon found a translator was not necessary.

She, Hal and William entered the tent only to find the French Prince had cast Isabel's throne aside, moved Hal's to the middle and now sat in it rummaging through a box of letters. Falstaff had already arrived and sat in his usual seat.

"Your Majesty!" The Dauphin started, "Excuse the hour, I have never visited here before. I find we have lost our way," Hal did not respond, "Please, sit. Or I beg your pardon." Hal and Isabel purposely remained standing, "You must invite me, of course. This is your domain." A cup is passed to the Prince by one of his men, "To your little victory!" The Prince toasted, "Do you wonder why I have come?" The Dauphin attempted to gage the response of the group, landing on Isabel last, "Do you wonder this? My Queen?" Hal bristled, "I have not come to offer you surrender if that is what you were hoping. I have come instead to describe for you your end days, the screams of your men as they die slow. And so, King of England, you seem so intent on making France your new home, I will help you. I will drain your body of its blood and I will bury it under a tree, a little French tree. Very young and small. Since perchance that is fitting of your mind to come here. Small. And maybe your -" The Dauphin motioned to Hal's lower half, "But no, your balls must be big." The Dauphin laughed and turned to his men to see their humour before continuing, "But no, your balls must be big." He paused to control the room, "In purgatory, you will hear the sound of your wife as I fuck her into oblivion, while she and your child weep. It will lull me to sleep at night, after I make her my bride."

Hal was ready to strangle the man who dare speak of Isabel in that way, she reached for her husband, "Hal," she whispered, "Don't do anything."

Falstaff yawned, cutting through the tension, "Pardon me."

The Dauphin ignores him, "Have you heard what I have said?"

Through gritted teeth The King responded, "I have. It was stirring." Hal turned to leave, "Sir John, walk with me."

Isabel stared down the Prince before following him out.

"Au revoir." The Dauphin waved after them.

"Hal? What are you planning?" Isabel asked

He does not respond, first speaking to John, "Ready the men to move, waste no time." Then turned to his wife, "Get ready. Tell your sisters we leave at dawn."

* * *

**New Camp**   
**That Night**

They had not been camped long when the Dauphin had acted. He slaughtered the eternity of the children within their camp, with the exception of one who had been used to send a message to the King. Isabel was furious.

"Double the guards to twenty yards through the night. Three hours at a watch. I want these men fresh and alert. Any man caught sleeping will have his eyes gouged. Any caught speaking will lose his tongue." Isabel ordered.

"I want all French prisoners in our train put to death. Leave their corpses speared on pikes by the river's edge." Hal informed Falstaff.

"I will heed the Queen's command, but yours Hal. You'll need to do yourself." Falstaff admitted.

"They slaughter our people!" Isabel yelled at him, "Hal is in the right! An eye for an eye!"

Falstaff ignored her outburst and instead counseled the young King, "You are not that man."

"How dare you?" Hal screeched.

"Show your feeling in here, with us. But, do not let it leave this tent."

"How dare you defy me? I am your King! I should have you killed alongside those shackled French pigs. And where is the fearsome old warrior about whom I've heard so much, that trumpeted his battle smarts to me so loudly? You've been mute since we crossed the sea. I seem to be serving as my own chief tactician, my own commander, my own counsel. Where is the great warrior Falstaff?"

"I speak only when there is something to be said. Too often have I seen men of war invent work for themselves, work that leads to nought but vain glory and slaughtered men. I am not that man and, this here is the war you have chosen to wage."

"I will disembowel you right here with mine own hand!"

"Hal!" The Queen called.

Both men ignored her. Instead Falstaff answered his King's challenge, "You're not that man either." and excited the tent.

Isabel's sisters had been quiet the whole altercation. Emilia now followed Falstaff out, while Tessa stood to address the King, "I will do it."

"You have the nerves for it?"

"Yes," she responded, "My sister is in the right, an eye for an eye."

"Pass me your sword," The King ordered her, "Kneel before me." Tessa did, Hal began the knighting, "I dub thee Sir Tessa of Harfleur. Arise Sir Knight...and go do my bidding."

* * *

**Travelling**   
**Days Later**

"Hal," Isabel whispered to her husband as she trotted along beside him in the procession, "I need to stop."

"Of course, My Queen," Her husband responded, then called to his men, "Halt!" Isabel dropped from her horse and tore off for the woods, "Follow her." Hal ordered Sir Tessa. She obeyed, and found her sister bent over, leaning against a tree heaving. Tessa did her best to aid her and when finished they both returned to the group. As they began again Hal spoke to William, "We shall make camp soon."

Less than an hour later they came upon a field near Agincourt "Dorset, summon your fastest rider." The King called.

"Yes, my liege," Dorset turned to his men, "Dartmouth!"

The man in question rode up to Dorset and the King, "Sires. What can I do for ye?"

Hal pointed towards the hill that sat in front of them, "Tell me what lies over that hill. Ride fast and return directly." The man rode as fast as the horse would go. Only to find the Dauphin's army waiting for them. He returned promptly to inform The King, "We make camp here."

They had been in their tent only moments when Isabel gave him the news, "Hal" she said as they spoke over their evening meal, "I am with child again."

Hal leapt from his seat, grabbing his bride in his arms and twirling her, "God has truly blessed us, My Love!"

"Yes!" Isabel agreed, "For I believe it to be a son!"

* * *

**War Camp**   
**That Night**

"We are both outnumbered and out positioned. They have the downslope in their favour. Our need to advance puts us already at disadvantage." Dorset began the meeting.

Isabel and Hal sat on their thrones in the strategy meeting with their council, "The longer we wait, the larger their force will grow. And with it our disadvantage. Your archers, my lords, are of superior faculty. French crossbows are no match for an English longbow. We should hobble their number on first assault by these means alone." The King began.

"York's charge in centre faces four lines of mounted knights." Dorset informed the room, "Three of men-at-arms. Our archers here might weaken those by half. But not eight lines. Nine. Ten. More," None in the room could debate this, "You speak true, my liege. The longer we wait, the greater our disadvantage. But it is possible our disadvantage has already grown insurmountable. A great many men are already desperately ill and weak from hunger."

"What then, my Lord, do you propose we do?" The King challenged him.

Dorset paused before answering, "I propose we consider turning back, my liege. To return again at a later date, stronger, better prepared."

"You propose we turn tail and run?" Tessa asked.

Dorset ignored her, "I know it will not bring the outcome we desire, but nor will the evisceration of our army. I'm reticent to speak for others here now, but I'm certain my fears are shared."

After a moment of thought Hal asked, "Who here agrees with Lord Dorset?"

The room remained silent, though Isabel could tell nearly all present did in fact agree.

The silence lingered until Falstaff spoke, "We can win this battle."

"Is that so, Sir John?" Dorset spoke with little respect for the man.

"Aye"

Angered Dorset replies, "And precisely _how_ is it so, Sir John? _"_

_"_ We fight without horses and without armour. _"_

Exasperated, Dorset threw his hands towards the sky, "Heavens above! Please spare us from this man."

"Explain" Hal ordered.

"Their forward defence is a frontline of mounted men, many deep. Knights all. All on horseback, all in heavy armour. The ground down there is a floodplain, already half-sodden. And when the rain falls again tonight, as I know it will, that ground will turn to a muddy bog. With their horses and their armour, they will get stuck, they will fall and they will flounder like upturned beetles."

"As shall we." Westmorland added.

"Not if we travel light, without horses and without armour. Speed and mobility will be our advantage. We will pick them off like lame cattle and that great mound of fallen French knights will serve a sour battlement."

"And how on earth can you be sure of rainfall tonight?"

"My left knee is aching - it only does that when rain is near."

"Oh save us!" Dorset spoke to the King, "My liege, please, put a stop to this drivel."

Hal ignored the outburst by Dorset and spoke to John, "This would require their armoured frontline come meet us in the mud. How do you propose we invite that?"

"A small forward armoured attack of our own. A false advance. They will counter. We save our weight and muscle for a nimble assault from the flanks."

"They shan't be so easily deceived. They will not respond to false attack." Dorset warned.

"They will respond. We move, they will meet us in the mud. Our men-at-arms are outnumbered. This they know. They will hope to overwhelm us and so will meet us with full force, no matter how small our first advance. Our great longbows will rain chaos upon them from above. That chaos will be our favour."

"My liege. I implore you. We mustn't listen to this madness. What is the true experience of this man? He once fought for Richard. Many years ago. Since then he has done nothing other than ride with the companies, robbing and tormenting."

"I never robbed anyone who didn't deserve to be robbed."

Hal turned to his Queen for her counsel, "What say you, My Queen?"

Isabel thought over Falstaff strategy a moment before answering, " _If_ it rains, I believe this plan should suffice."

"It is decided then. If it rains tonight, we fight tomorrow."

* * *

Emilia had just readied for bed when Falstaff returned to their tent, having finished speaking with the King.

"This is our last night together, I am sure."

"Do not speak like that." Emilia urged.

Falstaff sat on the only chair in the tent and pulled Emilia down to his lap, "I speak only the truth," He kissed her gently before asking her, "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When I died on the battle--"

"John!"

"When I die, take my body home. I want to be buried with England around me."

* * *

**Agincourt Camp**   
**Dawn**

"I ask you this, My Queen," Hal and Isabel stood in their tent. She was helping him with his armour. For these would be their last moments together before battle, "Do not fight."

"Of course not," She answered confidently, "For now it is not only my life at risk, but our child's as well."

"Our son." Hal pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Our Henry."

"I do not wish to name my child after that man."

"Not for your father," Isabel assured him, "For you. A King willingly fighting for his home and his people. We could call him Harry, as he would have been called in my time."

Hal smiles at that, before becoming serious again, "I must ask you another."

"Yes, My King"

"If this battle does not end in our favour, make haste to England and secure our throne for Harry."

"Anything for you, My Love. And our son."

* * *

**French Camp**   
**An Hour Later**

Hal again did not wish for his men to fight if they need not. And this was a chance to help lure the Dauphin into their trap. He rode his steed up the hill where the man in question sat, armoured for the battle to come. Hal bent the knee to the young Prince before speaking his best french, "Je vous re- remercie humblement d'avoir reçu moi, noble monsieur."

"Speak English." The Dauphin ordered, "Please. I enjoy to speak English, it is simple and ugly." Hal stood, "I have been awaiting your surrender all the morning, all the night. It might have saved us all a great unease had you offered it sooner."

"I know you speak not for your father -"

"I do speak for him."

"I know you do not speak for your father and so I come now to you directly. I have not come to surrender. But, too much Christian blood will be spilled on this field today, and so I propose that you and I fight one man on one man, in our armies' stead. If I lose, my men will leave this place forthwith and forever. If I win, I will assume this kingdom's crown upon your father's death. I know he is not long for this earth and so I will let him see done his days in peace. But, once he is gone, France will be mine." The Prince did not respond to the King, "What say you?"

"Are you afraid, young Henry?"

"What say you?"

"Are you afraid of this battle? There is no shame of it."

"Save your men."

The Dauphin stood, anger plain in his tone, "Save your own men. Surrender to me, you have come here. To me!"

"I cannot do that."

"Well, then, boy, let us make famous that field out there. Let us make famous this little village of Agincourt, that will forever mark the site of your callow disgrace."

The King mounted his horse and returned to his men, a speech prepared, he rode back and forth in front of the line as he spoke, "You expect of me a speech? I have only one to give - and it is the same one I would were we not standing here on the brim of a battlefield. It's the same one I'd give were we to meet by chance in the street. It is this: I have only ever hoped, I have only ever longed for one thing. To live to see our kingdom united. To see our kingdom united under this English crown," Hal dismounted and walked among his men, "All men are born to die. We know it. We carry it with us always. If your day is today, then so be it. Mine will be tomorrow. Or mine today and yours tomorrow. It matters not. What matters is that you know, in your hearts, that today you are that kingdom united. You are England. All of it. Each and everyone of you. England is you. And it is the space between you. Fight not for yourselves, but for that space," He took the arm of each of the men near him and placed them on their shoulders, "Fight for that space. Fill it. Make it tissue, make it mass." Others followed His Majesty's motion to match, "Make it impenetrable. Make it unassailable. Make it yours. Make it England! Captains to it. Lords and great men all. Each man to it."

* * *

**Agincourt Battlefield**

**Moments Later**

Isabel had been mounted on Hera, when Hal gave his speech. She too had been moved by his wonderful words. As her husband went to join the men in the woods, Isabel turned to her sister Tessa, "Go. Stand by your King."

"He ordered me to not leave your side."

"If I cannot fight beside him, I wish for you to." Isabel explained, "By the time you arrive, he cannot object. Now, go."

Tessa obeyed and turned her horse to the treeline. The English knights moved forward into the field and just as expected the French Calvary met them. The Archers released their array of arrows nearly all of which found their way into the flesh of French Calvarymen. The remaining men rode straight for the English line and the fight began. As Falstaff had said, the Calvary could not stand in the mud, the battle soon became enraged. Men pilling on men. Isabel, even from her perch high upon her steed, could not make out which men were which. The archers released at the new Calvary lines that strode in. When almost out of nowhere, Isabel saw her King lead the remaining members of their force into the battle himself. From there Isabel prayed to all who could hear her. The fight became a bloodbath quickly. The English men having the advantage of less armour, could move easily within the muddy field and, now had the lead, when rain began to pour from the heavens. God was surely on England's side; though it halted far sooner than she hoped. Suddenly, the fighting stopped. The Dauphin rode into the battle lines, challenging Hal. But he, with his new dark armour, was just as helpless in the muck as his men. Isabel saw Hal turn from the Dauphin and, his men did the deed.

* * *

**Nancy, Church**   
**Days Later**

"Les Roi et Reine d'Angleterre" The attendant announced as Isabel and Hal walked in together, arm in arm. A unit. Seats were brought for them to speak to the King of France.

"Vos Altesses. Bienvenue. S'il vous plaît, viens t'asseoir ici avec moi." King Charles welcomed them, as Isabel translated.

" _Your Highnesses. Welcome. Please, come sit here with me._ "

"J'aime avoir le soleil sur ma peau. Mais pas trop. Trop c'est très dangereux. Donc je prends seulement un petit montant," The French King continued, "Et ici je rencontre l'homme à propos de qui j'ai tellement entendu parler. Une grande partie est apocryphe, sans aucun doute. Rumeurs et potins. Et pourtant quand enfin tu es là avant moi, cet apocryphe devient air. Ou mémoire. Rien. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les histoires qui on m'a parlé de moi. Et à propos  
mon propre fils. Nul doute que tu as entendu beaucoup. Je soupçonne qu'ils peuvent être la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Mon fils était impétueux. Et ce qu'il ressentait, il ressenti vivement - pour le meilleur ou pour pire. Très souvent pour le pire. Et la meilleure défense que je puisse invoquer maintenant est qu'il était jeune. C'est peut-être un mauvaise défense. Mais j'espère que c'est un avec lequel vous pourriez ressentir affinité. J'espère aussi que vous pourrait comprendre mon besoin de pleurer sa mort comme tous les pères doivent pleurent leurs fils perdus - peu importe leurs échecs."

" _I like to have the sun on my skin._ _But not too much. Too much is very dangerous. So I take only a small amount. And here I meet the man about whom I have heard such a great deal._ _Much of it apocryphal, no doubt._ _Rumour and gossip. And yet when finally you are here before me, this apocrypha becomes air. Or memory. Nothing. I can only imagine the stories that have been told about me. And about my own son. No doubt you have heard many. I suspect they may be the reason we are here today. My son was impetuous. And what he felt, he felt keenly - for better or for worse. Very often for worse._ _And the_ _best defence I can summon now is that he was young. Maybe it is_ _a poor_ _defence. But I hope it is one with which you might feel some affinity. I hope also that you might understand my need to grieve his death as all fathers must grieve their lost sons - whatever their failings._ "

"I do understand." Hal answered.

" _Je comprends._ "

"Merci," Charles thanked him, "Cette conversation que nous avons - ou sommes sur le point d'avoir - a été eu beaucoup fois avant et sera eu beaucoup fois encore pour les siècles à venir, entre des hommes de tous les coins, entre les hommes de vanité et les hommes de bonne raison, peu importe combinaison. J'aimerais crois que toi et moi sommes des hommes de bonne raison. Les hommes de vanité voudraient avoir ce problème continue jusqu'à au bord de notre mutuelle dévastation. Peut-être au-delà. J'ai bien sûr voyagé ici pour vous offrir ma reddition. C'est peut-être notre destin commun qui nos terres soient gouvernées comme une seule. Nous avons histoires partagées - partagées apocryphes. Peut-être que ce soit le chemin que nous avons parcouru pour faire notre unité ainsi."

" _This conversation we have - or are about to have - has been had manytimes before and will be had many times again for centuries to come,_ _between men from all corners,_ _between men of vanity and men of good reason, in whatever combination. I would like to believe that you and I are men of good reason. Men of vanity would have this trouble continue until the brink of our mutual devastation. Maybe beyond. I have, of course, travelled here to offer you my surrender. Maybe it is our shared destiny that our lands be ruled as one. We have shared histories - shared apocrypha. Might it be that this is the path we have travelled to make our unity so_."

"Do you ask anything of me in return?"

" _Est-ce que tu me demandes quoi que ce soit dans revenir?_ "

"Non," The French King searched The English King's eyes, "J'ai cependant pour vous un proposition - que comme geste de harmonie et bonne volonté vous emmenez ma fille en Angleterre et trouvez-en une à épouser au sein de votre famille."

" _I do, however, have for you a proposition - that as a gesture of harmony and goodwill you take my daughter to England and find her one to marry within your family._ "

Hal and Isabel both looked to Princess Catherine who returned it with defiance, "That can be arranged."

King Charles continued, "Mon fils m'a causé beaucoup de douleur. Et par extension il a causé plus de douleur à tous les deux que je veux examiner. Mais ma fille...elle suivrait moi aux coins les plus éloignés sans contestation. J'espère qu'un lien entre vous, entre nous, pourrait empêcher ces problèmes de récurrent. C'est très étrange, et pourtant pas du tout, que les grands mouvements de l'histoire trouve si souvent leur origines dans la minutie de la famille. Que d'une manière je n'ose pas déranger ici, je dois seulement supposer que mon relation avec mon fils et le vôtre avec ton père - ce sont les choses qui nous ont conduits ici aujourd'hui.Nous sommes des chefs de pays et de les peuples et pourtant c'est la famille qui nous émeut. La famille nous consume."

" _My son caused me much pain. And by extension he caused more pain to both of us than I care to examine. But my daughter..._ _s_ _he would follow me to the far corners without dispute. I would hope that a bond between yo_ _u_ _, between us, might prevent these troubles from recurring. It is most uncanny, and yet not so at all, that the great movements of history so frequently find their origins in the minutia of family. That in ways I dare not unsettle here I must only assume that my relationship with my son, and yours with your father - these are the things that have led us here today. We are leaders of lands and of peoples and yet it is family that moves us. Family consumes us._ "

* * *

**Royal Court, Guest Quarters**   
**Over Nine Months Later**

Isabel knocked on the young Princess' door. She and her sister's had come to welcome her. Isabel walked in, Tessa placed a chair for Isabel who sat down. Catherine excused her maids as she stood to curtsy, "Bonjour. Majesté. Merci pour toute votre gentillesse."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus," Isabel began, "Au cours des prochains mois, mes sœurs et moi vous éduquerons en anglais. Ensuite, lorsque vous parlerez suffisamment couramment, vous serez officiellement présenté au courtiser."

"M'honorerait-tu en répondant à une question, Majesté" The young Princess inquired.

"Bien sûr."

"Pourquoi le roi a-t-il apporté la guerre en France?"

"Votre père a envoyé un assassin pour tuer le roi." Isabel informed her.

"Il n'y avait pas d'assassin. Il n'y avait pas complot pour le tuer."

"Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?"

"Parce que j'étais avec mon père quand il a reçu un mot de votre accusation. je le connais assez bien pour connaître son réaction pour être authentique." The Princess explained.

"Quelle a été sa réaction?"

"Il rit. Il a beaucoup rit. Il a dit que le roi devait être ivre."

"Il ressemble à un fou"

"Il est peut-être fou, mais il est vrai. Le sien la folie le rend vrai. Il dit seulement ce qu'il croit. C'est pourquoi il est aimé." The Princess explain.

Isabel contemplated this, then continued, "L'assassin a alors été envoyé par votre frère."

"Mon frère? Mon frère aussi stupide de conjurer un tel plan," The Princess stated, "Pour tous ses échecs, il n'en était pas un d'envoyer un tueur à sa place. Il a préféré faire son meurtre lui-même. Quelle était la vraie raison de votre mari?"

"Pourquoi remettez-vous en question l'intention de mon mari? La règle de votre père est illégitime. Il n'a aucun droit sur son -"

"Toute monarchie est illégitime," The Princess cut The Queen off, letting the unspoken truth of that hang, "Avoir tu as contemplé les ambitions de les hommes qui conseillent votre mari?"

"Je dois partir maintenant." Isabel stood abruptly and left the room. Heading straight to her husband to tell him what she knew.

( **Translated**

_Isabel knocked on the young princess's door. She and her sister had come to welcome her. Isabel entered, Tessa placed a chair for Isabel who sat down. Catherine excused her maids as she stood up to curtsy, "Hello, Your Majesty. Thank you for all your kindness."_

_"You are welcome," Isabel began, "Over the next few months my sisters and I will be teaching you English._ _Then, when you speak well enough, you will be introduced_ _at Court_ _."_

_"Would you honor me by answering a question, Your Majesty_ _?_ _" inquired the young princess._

_"Of course."_

_"Why did the King bring war to France?"_

_"Your father sent an assassin to kill him." Isabel informed her._

_"There was no murderer. There was no plot to kill him."_

_"And how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I was with my father when he got word of the accusation. I know him well enough to know his reaction to be genuine." The princess explained._

_"What was his reaction?"_

_"He laughed_ _, h_ _e laughed a lot. He said the King must be drunk."_

_"He sounds like a fool_ _._ _"_

_"He may be mad, but he is true. His madness makes him true. He only says what he believes. That is why he is loved." The princess explains._

_Isabel thought about it, then continued_ _,_ _"The murderer was then sent by your brother."_

_"My brother? My brother is too stupid to conjure such a plan", declared the princess,_ _"For all his failures, he was not one to send a killer in his place. He preferred to do his own murder. What was your husband's real reason?"_

_"Why are you questioning my husband's intention? Your father's rule is illegitimate. He has no right_ _s_ _\--"_

_"Any monarchy could be illegitimate," The princess interrupted, letting the unspoken truth of this hang, "Have you contemplated the ambitions of the men who advise your husband?"_

_"I have to go now." Isabel stood up abruptly and left the room. Walking directly to her husband to tell him what she knew.)_

* * *

Hal came racing back from his meeting with William, before Isabel could ask him anything he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, "Thank you, My Queen. Only you have ever been honest with me."

"Isabel." Emilia brought forth the newborn Henry, Prince of Wales. Isabel took him in her arms. The King and Queen of England walked onto the balcony of the Royal Court, to introduce the young Prince to his kingdom.


End file.
